icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hobos
' Hobos '''are often mentioned in the show, as Dan Schneider has a fixation on them. However, there have been no references to hobos since 2010 due to complaints over insensitivity toward the homeless. Only four are shown: Hollywood, the hobo in iTake On Dingo, a hobo briefly seen in the Wade Collins video in iRocked the Vote, and the picture of a hobo in iLook Alike. The gang (except for Spencer) dressed up as hobos for the hobo party in iEnrage Gibby. Mentions *'iWanna Stay With Spencer: When Carly dresses up as a punk, Granddad asks Spencer if her next "phase" will be "stealing cars or swimming with hobos." Spencer answers "I don't think hobos enjoy swimming." *iPromise Not to Tell: After Carly asks if they can´t give her new TV to a hobo, Spencer says that hobos can´t afford cable. This sentence (along with her guilty conscience) haunts Carly for the rest of the episode. *iHatch Chicks: After Spencer quotes "either Einstein or that hobo that sleeps in the garbage behind the building," Sam says she loves hobos and wants to do a science project on them. Sam thinks that they are affected by gravity and she wants to study that for the science project. *iPromote Techfoots: Spencer says that when he was riding the bus, a hobo spilled chili on him and continued to eat it without a spoon. *iGo to Japan: Spencer and Mrs. Benson mistake Carly, Sam and Freddie for "muddy hobos." The Japanese cab driver asks what a "hobos" is. *iPie: Carly and Sam tell the audience to check their "neighborhood hobo" and "hobos from other neighborhoods" for a coconut cream pie recipe. *iRocked the Vote: Wade Collins calls a hobo walking by a "hobknocker". *iLook Alike: 1) Sam exchanges the picture of Freddie's lookalike first for a picture of a hobo, then for a picture of a toilet. 2) When Freddie claims he snuck out he says that he walked outside, saw a hobo, and ran back inside. *iTake on Dingo: The iCarly trio and Spencer spend two nights at a room in a disgusting motel where the owner said that they have a great view of Hollywood, but it's actually a room where a hobo named Hollywood sleeps outside of the window. *iMust Have Locker 239: Spencer makes Carly draw hobos for three hours in a park. *iQuit iCarly: 1) Carly is dressed as The Hobo Who Thought the Vampire (Sam)'s Nose Was a Grapefruit in a Pathetic Play. 2) When Carly's house was robbed, the police found it in a dumpster next to a dude sleeping in it. *iWas A Pageant Girl: 1) Ernie, who was Sam's tap-dancing teacher, is dressed as a hobo in a non-dialogue tap-dancing skit. 2) Freddie's card's word in the game "What Am I?" is hobo at the end of the episode during the second time Spencer and Freddie switch to new "What Am I?" cards. *iEnrage Gibby: Carly throws a hobo party and invites Freddie, Sam, Gibby, Tasha, and a couple other friends. *iSam's Mom''': In a scene that did not make the episode, but could be seen on the iCarly website, Carly and Sam were making a perfume for hobos. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentioned Category:Images